Anniversary Surprise!
by crazilazigurl
Summary: A Liric story…kind of a “what if” story.


Anniversary Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.J 

A Liric story…kind of a "what if" to the April 5th, 2004 episode.

"Do you love me?"

Ric Lansing yelled at his wife as she stood in the middle of his office. She had come in to talk to him about why Ric had come in so late last night.

"Why would you ask me that?" Elizabeth responded in a soft, apologetic voice. Her swollen belly stuck out before her and was causing her to tilt to her left a little. "Of course I love you, Ric"

He walked behind his desk, took a quick glance at their wedding picture that sat on his desk and then, turned his back to Elizabeth. This wasn't the first time she had questioned their love. And, just like the other times, it infuriated Ric. He had bent over backwards to give her everything that she desired. Safety, love, honesty--all of the things that she cherished, he had presented to her the first night that they met. But still, her she was questioning the quality of his love. But today, he had a plan already in mind to defeat her.

"This is beginning to get tiresome," Ric said while still facing the window. "What more must I do to prove my love?"

"Ric, I know that you love me," she walked over to him. "I just can't shake this feeling. This feeling that Tyler and I aren't good enough for you." There, she said it.

"What?!" He turned around quickly, his eyes more full of pain, than of anger. "Why in the hell would you say that?" He had always put his wife and son first. They were his life.

"I said that because I know that you're still jealous of…" Before she could finish her sentence, Ric interrupted.

"Of who? I'm jealous of who?" 

She had pissed him off now. And from the frightened look on her face, she wish she could take back what she was about to say before Ric interrupted.

Ric smiled, but not his charming, loving smile. He had a sarcastic, sinister smile. "You still think that I give a damn about Sonny? That I am so petty that I would put a stupid rivalry before my family. Well…

"You are and you do." She had raised her voice. She knew that Ric's jealousy of his older brother, Sonny Corinthos, was more than just sibling rivalry. Ric had let it escalade to a heated obsession, one in which he would do anything to seek revenge on his brother. Even if it meant losing everything Ric had worked for.

"Where were you last night, huh?" She was going to lay it on him now. No more Ms. Nice Girl. "Not at home with your family, that's for sure."

Ric was about to answer, but stopped knowing that nothing he was about to say was going to calm his wife down. Besides, he was just coaxing her a little. Although what she said had hurt him. He didn't understand why she still felt the way she did about his rivalry with Sonny. As far as he was concerned, it was over!

"Answer me!" She yelled.

"Will you believe what I tell you?" He was calming down now because he knew that by the end of this argument Elizabeth would be in his arms and they would be enthralled in a passionate kiss. The thought of this made him smile. And Liz took that as a mocking expression.

"Oh, you think that I'm joking." She was getting upset.

"No, honey, I do not think you are joking. I…"

"You what?" She interrupted him. "Goodness Ric, today is our 5th anniversary. Why are we still fighting over something that happened so long ago? Why is Sonny still controlling our lives?"

"He is not. I swear to you." He had walked over to her and cupped his hands around her face. His strong hands calmed her down a bit, but she still wanted an answer to her question.

"Where were you last night?" This time, however, it was a little gentler. "Please tell me it was nowhere near 'The Cellar'."

"It was nowhere near 'The Cellar'." He was mocking her now. The beginning of this argument seemed so irrelevant now. Ric knew that. But he wanted to string her along just a little more. That would make his surprise a little more exciting.

"Then, where?" 

Ric kissed her on her nose. Then her neck. And she weakened. Now the argument was becoming feeble.

"I can show better that I can tell you." Ric went behind his desk and took out a small box. "Close your eyes"

He walked over to her, took her right hand, and placed a trinket on her ring finger.

Before he could tell her to open her eyes Elizabeth was beaming.

"Now open them." Her smile brightened the entire office. And she didn't even have to look down at her hand to know that Ric had placed a beautiful ring on her finger. 

"Oh, Ric, you…," she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

"You didn't even look at it!" He said while he planted a sweet kiss on her smiling lips. 

"I already know it's beautiful," she said as she finally took a look at what it was that Ric had given her. With the sunlight hitting it, the beautiful pink jewel glistened on her petite finger; the white gold band sparkled. She tried not to get emotional, but one tear began to streak her face. Then, another. And soon, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's the baby," she grinned through her tears, "he's making me such a cry-baby."

Ric wiped away her tears and pulled her close to him. He began to sway back and forth in a rhythmic motion.

"There's something about the way you look tonight…," Ric began singing their song softly in Liz's ear.

"You planned this didn't you?" Liz asked, feeling silly for bringing up old, negative memories. She had came to his office thinking that he had been off harassing Sonny the night before.

"Yeah," Ric said with a pleased smile. "I knew you would fall for it. Why do you think I came home late last night." He thought about asking her why she still felt that he would let Sonny take his family away, but he didn't care. He just let it go.

"You…you…" Liz poked Ric in the chest playfully. "I was ready to let you have it." She was looking into his eyes now. "I love you, Mr. Lansing."

"And I love you, Mrs. Lansing"

He pulled away and stared into her beautiful eyes. Then, he bent down to give his wife a long, passionate kiss.

"I knew it would end like this." Ric thought to himself and continue to sing to his beautiful wife. And just as he was about to kiss her, he thought that he should say something.

"You know that you, Tyler, and this baby are my life." He said then placed his lips on is wife's.

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry for ever making you feel like my family is second in my life," he began, "because you're all I have, all I want, and all I need." Then, he pulled her into him once more. "Here's to another 5, 10, 50 years with you"

The kiss that followed had them floating on air. 


End file.
